


地球最后的夜晚

by cryogenic



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: 在地球最后的夜晚，梅林·安布罗修斯，去了一个永远是夜晚的地方赴一场另一方不会出席的约会
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 6





	地球最后的夜晚

地球最后的夜晚

1

梅林抵达迦勒底亚斯的时间是2016年的最后一天晚上。

其实并没有人知道他是何时、何地出现的，这种未知最终引起的猜测显示，大部分人还是倾向于认为他是自己大大方方地从正门走进来的。

毕竟他是位大魔术师，还是位自由散漫、极端自我主义的大魔术师。

当藤丸立香以手成拳一边敲打着自己的腰部一边走进自己的房间时，看到的就是那样略感熟悉的一幕：梅林正盘腿坐在他的床上，面无表情地吃着他的苹果派。

“梅林，你——”少年的喉结上下滑动，但是最后都没说出来，梅林可以清楚地感觉他的思维齿轮在脑内运转时发出的咔哒声。

“不打算说点什么吗？藤丸君？”

“不打算。你让开，我想在床上躺一会儿。”少年道。他直接倒在了自己的床上，将梅林强行挤开，然后才伸手指了指一边的椅子。

梅林倒是挺配合地坐上了那张空椅子，“过得怎么样？”

他没有特地强调“你”，也没有直白地指名“今天”，不过好歹和藤丸立香这个人认识了这么久，基本的默契他倒是有的。

“之前和马修出去，外面太冷了，我穿着制服倒是没事，可算是马修好像有点儿感冒，就先回来了。然后，刚才给家里人打了个电话，说我一切都好。”他回答道，语气平淡，仿佛在背诵一篇烂熟于心的纹章。

“……不行，肾上腺素的劲头好像过去了，现在感觉很累。我可以睡一会吗？”

“当然可以。”梅林说道，他离开了房间，还体贴地关上了灯。

门阖上后，在室外白雪反射进来的强烈日光中，少年对着远处被拉至大开的窗帘发愣。

“好歹帮我把窗帘也拉起来啊喂！”他爆发出如此的喊叫。

随后梅林又去找了马修。马修和达芬奇坐在一起，这倒是给他帮了个大忙。在他擅自走进达芬奇的工坊时，马修看见他时差点摔了手里那杯巧克力，而背对着他的达芬奇则更加不客气，如果不是马修及时出手阻拦他大约在那时候就可以一不小心地被轰掉脑袋。

“哎呀，没想到我这么不受欢迎呢。”

“谁叫你进来不敲门。”达芬奇气哼哼地指责他打断了少女的茶会时间。

梅林表示歉意，在马修那一侧坐下。凯西帕鲁格此时蹲坐在马修脚边，两只前爪搭在少女的小腿上，正讨要一口曲奇饼。梅林伸出手抓住了那只生物，将他放在了桌子上，兽类发出了松鼠一样吱吱的叫声。

“芙、芙！”

她抗议地叫道，尾巴整个地炸开。梅林快乐地笑了两声，随后掰开自己的曲奇饼递给她，对方抽抽鼻子嗅了嗅，勉为其难地吃下了。

“所以说，梅林先生为什么会出现在这里呢？”

“自然是带着客人的委托来的。”他爽朗地回答，“不过你们呢？今天怎么样？”

让我们将时间转回梅林“出发”之前，去看看那在世界内侧倔强地兀自漂浮在空中的白色高塔。

那座高塔，只有一扇很小的窗。开在面积十平方米、呈现出规整四边形的露台上端，露出片指甲壳大小的天空

就如同那片被绿骑士（以及某个恼火的魔女）守护的大陆，被四面无尽的海所环绕，如果从世界内测的底端俯瞰，中央地带的高塔也大概如同远处被切割成小片的风景一样，呈现出破碎的形状吧！

好了，现在去执行客户的委托吧！魔术师他站了起来，一边的银白色水瓶里的水如逆行的瀑布一般升起，在满是花香的空气中优雅地舒展、变形，形成光滑的表面。他可以从这面水做的镜子上看见自己，也透过它看见了外面的世界。此时，这面镜子的出现，就像是在询问他：既然是参加那个男人的葬礼，那你需要换一身衣服吗？

阿瓦隆的太阳永远悬挂在差一点儿就会落下去的位置，水草和花朵永远丰美，葡萄和苹果永远垂垂坠满枝头。在这样永恒的美丽中，时间可以说不曾流逝，也可以说它永远飞驰而过，永世被囚禁在其中的他啊，则只能抓住其中的一帧、一个片段，一小段剪影。

这就是他的生活——自然是排除掉在网络上榨干某个研究院钱包的部分。梅林想了想还是别换衣服了，便伸伸手，水面重新降落回银瓶里。他想那个人也不应该有什么怨言，毕竟一千年前亚瑟王朝的士兵战死后，在那个只配埋葬英雄的盛大葬礼上，他也是这么穿的。

2

马尔斯比利和所罗门王这对搭档在赢得圣杯战争后，仍旧在日本生活了一段时间，所罗门王呆的时间则更久一点。尽管马尔斯比利向他保证，回到英国他能得到甚至比日本更好的待遇，不论是在教育上还是生活上，所罗门王依旧认真地表示，他想要先“弄懂”这片土地上人类生活的模式。

“不愧是人类的第二位王者呢，是想让极东土地上的人民也感受到智慧的光辉吗？无妨，那你就在日本好好享受这段奇妙的时光吧。”马尔斯比利说道，嘴角奇妙地上挑，所罗门王——或许此时应该称呼他为罗玛尼·阿其曼，彼时并不太能读懂这种表情。

事实上，人类比他想得复杂太多了。

为什么那两个人明明相爱，却依旧要推开对方？这种野蛮的追逐游戏很有趣吗，还是最近才有的风潮。

为什么明明悲伤却依旧要装作没事发生似的笑出来，父亲死掉了应该难过吧，你难道不难过吗，为什么不哭出来呢？

为什么明明大家都知道那是在弄虚作假还要视若无睹？

为什么？什么是善意的谎言？为什么这件事不能告诉他？请告诉也——

他不懂。作为一个人类他资历尚浅还无法理解这种微妙的、只属于人类的烦恼。他提问只是为了获取知识，但是依旧会被人误解。在每周一次的通话中，他向曾经的家臣、如今的御主马尔斯比利发问，对方叹了口气，给他找了一个绝佳的借口，对外你便说自己是Asperger syndrome，如此说吧。罗曼想，这样没问题，下次我会先道歉再对别人这么说的。然后他掂量了一下自己的钱包，又在心里笨拙地计算了一下后续几周的花费，做了新的决定。

他要去打工。

罗玛尼·阿其曼作为人类的第一份工作是在电影院里。主要工作的是穿上印着电影院logo的T恤在检票口站着，把递上来的小纸片撕开，把其中一部分还给别人。大部分时候都挺闲散的，没有好电影上映的工作日，他甚至可以混进空无一人的末场里。负责放映的人从来没有阻止过他。

他现在经常看的那部电影据那些和他一起在这里上班的人评价，是“很无聊”、“拍给小孩女人看的玩意”。剧情简单到一句话就可以说明，一个突然地拿着伞出现的女孩子和她周围发生的事情。

就是如此简单的故事。可是罗玛尼倒是觉得有反复研究的价值。因为他莫名觉得那个女孩子很亲切——怎么说呢，就像是照镜子一样。他在空无一人的电影放映厅里看着那个女孩子站在人潮涌动的商场里看电视节目。女孩子就这样学会了怎么和人沟通交流。

这样做真的可以吗？就能够更像人类这一点。他想道。今天是第15天，每天来这里的人几乎没什么是过来看这一部电影的。今天检票时他对一对结伴而来的高中女生说，你们想试试看另外一部电影吗？

女孩子很友好，她用现在的女高中生特有的拉长了腔调的语气说，诶——是什么电影呢？

在他说出了那部电影的名字时，那两个高中生噗嗤一声笑了出来。

想不到大叔你还喜欢看这种卡通啊，是个宅男呢？

我观察过的样本还不够让我得出是否喜欢的结论。不过我认为，就我们的年龄差来看，我还不至于被尊称为叔叔。他冷静地回答。

哈哈哈哈哈——女孩子乱笑成一团，手牵着手在铜色的地毯上奔跑，黑色的小腿袜踢呀踢呀，连带着裙摆也不停地晃荡着，挠的人心里痒痒的。

“真是个奇怪的家伙～不要啦！”

罗玛尼听着，感觉脸上肌肉的走向有点不太对。于是他仔细看了看一边黑色大理石贴面的墙壁上自己的倒影。眼角是舒展的，但是嘴角却微微下垂，这是为什么？他内心轻轻鼓动的，仿佛肥皂泡一样的情感是什么。

到了晚上，11点45分，那部电影开始了本日第一次也是最后一次放送。罗玛尼走了进去，在放映厅正中心坐了下来。

好的，拿着蓝色阳伞的女主角飘飘然降落在湖面上，她的脚尖落在了树叶上，水鸟一般站定。湖岸边原本争吵的人都停了下来，看向了她，女主角第一句台词是：

我是乘风而来的安妮霍尔。

“我是乘风而来的安妮霍尔。”

我想在人世间实现一个愿望。

“我想，在人世间，实现一个愿望。”

因为我喜欢人类，希望人类都获得幸福。

“因为，我喜欢人类，希望人类都获得幸福。”

“那这样，就得先成为人类不可呢。能不能麻烦大家——”

3

“看来你真的很喜欢这部电影呢。”他被身后男人的声音惊醒.罗玛尼向后看，却发现椅背变高了。然后他看向了自己的手心，是棕褐色的。视线顺着掌心向下流淌，他注意到本来剪短的头发也变回了绵羊一般的白色长卷发。

随后他膝盖爬上了椅子，挺直上身看向了后面。那个男人当然还在，一只手撑着腮帮子地打量着他。

“以免尊贵的所罗门王贵人多忘事，还是允许不才先自我介绍一番——”

“不必了。”他开口打断那个男人。

“不列颠诸王的辅佐人，又一位千里眼的拥有者，你来我的梦境有何贵干。”

“哈哈，当然是来观看自愿抛弃冠位英灵之身的所罗门王的人间生活了。”梅林说。

所罗门——罗玛尼想，在上周的通话里比利教过他一件事，如果你觉得别人说的话只听语义是在夸奖你可是你本能觉得不是，你可以这样回答他。

“你的不满我懂，但你大可不必如此含沙射影。”他说，这是他第一次尝试。对别人未免不太礼貌，但是面对侵入自己梦境的人，则根本不需要在意这些。

“不满，哈哈，原来所罗门王是觉得我在不满吗？”梅林站了起来，径直略过他走向前，最后在银幕前伫足，隔着几排望向了坐在高处的男人。

在他身后，电影的画面停了下来。蓝天下站立着的男主角和女主角卡在了接吻的前一秒。

“不满——我岂敢不满。毕竟，自您诀别这世界后，神秘不断消逝，而神代也像是为您陪葬一般地终结了呢。难道全知的所罗门王便是如此定义我特地出现于此的感情的吗？”

——还是不太懂。所罗门——罗玛尼，不懂眼前那非人生物过于复杂的情感。他们曾经“见过”，当梅林诞生之时他便在漫长时空之中看见了他，孤寂的天空中只有三颗星，一颗已然坠落，一颗仍旧闪烁。然后，最后的那一颗，就像夜幕降临时街边的那盏灯，慢慢地、慢慢地点亮了。

白色长发的少年坐在小船上，裤脚挽在了小腿上，赤裸的两只脚水鸟似的百无聊赖地敲打着水面。

现在想想看，那真是个好天气啊。

隔着玻璃似的水面，两位千里眼的拥有者在分属于两千年漫长岁月的元初和终末遥遥相望，一时无话。

而后，是半梦魔先开的腔，彼时还是少年的他充满戏谑地开口：“所以，你能看见我？”

少年继续提问：

“奠基了如今全世魔术基盘的所罗门王，请告诉我，现在你眼中见的，是真的我，还是只是时空中的一个泡影？我看见的你，是千年前时空的残渣，还是水中漂浮的月亮？”

许多人都向所罗门提出问题，许多人都希望他能解答。这就是他身为王的价值，主需现世人如何，便借他的口说，借他的身教。主需他的国繁荣，需他的庭华美，万千金银、珠宝、香料便纷至沓来。当他年老时他的国需覆灭，他需忏悔并传道，他身体里的空洞只有爱主方能填。

然而便是如此一身、如此一生，他仍旧做成了一件事。

并非泡影，也非幻象。吾等非立于此又立于此，虽超脱于世外又迂于尘世之中。所罗门王答曰。你继续看罢，看清这世界，看清属于你的每分每秒的“现在”，然后去想，那才是属于你的未来。

“是这样吗，还真是严厉呢。”少年咋舌。他不再看向自己，斜下身子躺在船上，一只胳膊枕于脑后，另一只手则伸进湖中继续搅乱水面，于所罗门王看来，那只轻飘飘的手像是在隔着时空岁月抚触着他的脸颊和头发。

“那么，既然难得见面，不如你送我点祝福吧。”少年突然放弃了之前恭敬的语气，转而满不在乎地说道。“好歹是grand caster，这点事还是能做到的吧。”

“很抱歉——”所罗门王致歉。对方并非以色列的子民，也非耶罗波安和撒玛利亚的子民，他是个彻头彻尾、和自己没有关系的威尔士人——不，甚至不能说是人。所以他体内属于王的那一部分没有运作，他可以说，可以对这个人说。

“——抱歉我做不到。”他继续道，但是我可以给你尘世的祝福。祝你永久欢愉不沦孤寂，祝你寻得所爱幸福美满，祝你祝你找到一样可以填补身体内“空缺”的部分。

所罗门的祝福（怜悯）被拒绝了，少年拿起了桨，头也不回地划离了那片水面。他一边划船一边大声歌唱，那是威尔士流行的一首小调，他一边唱着一边眉头紧锁，最后消失在所罗门的视野里。

那便是这位少年（梅林）的『终焉』。

而现在，曾经立足于河流对岸的“少年”不再是少年，而他也不是王者。梅林站在电影银幕下，他们之间隔着大约十米不到的距离，罗玛尼依旧不太懂他的感情。

“我想，我没办法帮你。”罗玛尼说，“我是所罗门，但是也不是所罗门。你倾泄于我的感情，我无法回应，也无法作为智者解答。”他说着，稍微低下了头，发现自己的发梢颜色变深了。

“所以，你现在想要我做什么。我现在已经不是所罗门王了，主之圣杯赐予的肉体没有魔术回路，现在的我只是个普通的人类罢了，是没有办法反抗的。您不如，更为直接了当一点。”

梅林又笑了，罗曼突然觉得他们俩的笑声有一些相似——和电影里的笑声有点儿像，但是又不那么像。如果电影能够继续播放多好啊，他有点苦恼地想着，他可以再多比较、分析一番。

“书接前话，我当然是按照您曾经所说的那样，前来寻找能够打发时间的乐子啦。”他说，“不过，既然您都坚决否认自己是所罗门王的事实，不如我们再重新认识一番，请问如何称呼？”

“我叫罗玛尼·阿其曼。”他说道。

在话音落地的当口，他感觉自己的肢体开始拉伸、伸展，他又看了看自己的手心、白色的，戴着这个地区年轻人会戴的那种pu皮的半截手套。

——变回来了吗？他想，重新抬头看向了梅林。

“事先声明，我可什么都没做。”不列颠的魔术师手指在空气里虚晃三下，第三下时出现了一顶帽子，

“那么，请让我作为您这新一生的观众，不带评价、不失偏颇地去评价那一切吧！”

他用那顶颜色和装饰都很夸张的礼貌行了一个礼，最后将它抛向空中。

三、二、一，哦——永远打着蓝色阳伞的安妮霍尔、害怕孤单又笨拙的安妮霍尔和那个不曾爱她的男人嘴唇相叠瞬间，魔术师和他唯一的观众消失在午夜的电影院里。

梦境过后人能记得的东西很少。第二天罗玛尼在自己租住的小公寓的床上醒来时几乎只花了一秒钟去纳闷那个梦，剩下的时间则是用去探查昨晚究竟发生了什么。

“什么？晚上——你昨天晚上不是因为被那几个高中女生嘲笑了心情不好就先回去了，怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”罗玛尼说道，他对梦境的记忆只剩下了白兔、礼帽、魔术师，在他的魔术下，哪怕是悲伤的安妮霍尔也有了快乐的结局。

4

梅林现身于迦勒底亚斯的时间是2016年的最后一天，晚上。

虽说是晚上，但是地处极昼圈内的迦勒底亚斯，室外依旧是明亮的白天。

这是一位大魔术师，还是位自由散漫、极端自我主义的大魔术师。他先是在人类最后的御主房间里打发了些时间，又去达芬奇的工坊里讨了两块饼干。然后才对着那个全能的题材说明自己出现于此的真正目的。

“……自然是带着客人的委托来的。”他爽朗地回答，“不过你们呢？今天怎么样？”

马修和达芬奇同时陷入了沉默。今天对于所有人来说都显得太过于漫长。大约到到明年1月上旬为止，黑夜将永远不会降临这片土地，漫长的白昼或者黑夜会一点点消磨掉人类对时间的概念，而这仅仅只是个开头而已。

“……这个问题，一定需要现在回答吗？”马修低下头，她仍旧盯着自己的马克杯，眼镜镜片在蒸腾而起的雾气里逐渐变白。

一个来自他的客人的小情报：达芬奇工坊出品的马克杯，饮料永远可以保持倒入时的温度。所以切记泡茶或者咖啡时热水不要一次性倒太满，不然会很麻烦。

“我想我们的心情都差不多，但是，该做的事情还是需要做的，对吗，马修？”达芬奇说道，她对着马修那边伸出一只戴着手套的手。

“需要我回避一下吗？”梅林站起身来，背对着那两位开始颇有趣味地欣赏起外边的雪景。他听到了几声抽纸声，然后是极为克制的揩鼻涕的声音。而就在几分钟之前，工坊里差不多就是如此的光景。

“说起来，我可以说一句话吗？”半晌后梅林开口。

在他身后，达芬奇点头。“好吧——”

梅林将那句在阿瓦隆里想喊又喊不出口的话给大声喊出口：“薇薇安！你这个扭曲程度不输于我的碧池！”他气势十足地指着外边的雪山大吼道。

哎呀呀，一不小心把自己也骂进去了呢。

见身后的两人陷入了长久的寂静。梅林不禁感慨，薇薇安是个女人真是太可惜了，如今lgbt大势所趋，现在竟然没有一个过来拍拍他的肩膀，说“我也经历过这些，相信我，没有那个人你的生活会变得更好。”

这时他可以将准备了好久的台词和盘托出：“不，请您不要这么说，虽然我和那个人老早就不对付了，但是这一次我可以原谅他，因为我是去见他最后一面的。

“看来果然是应该在你进门的时候就轰掉你的脑袋，马修，退后！”

“请冷静一点，达芬奇亲！您听起来就像安娜小姐一样！”

4

罗玛尼·阿其曼这个人的葬礼在1月3日进行。那一天梅林并没有呆在迦勒底里，他在六千米海拔的高山上雪豹似的独行。阿瓦隆里什么都有，却缺少了季节的分别，距离上次实实在在地拥抱冬日，大约已经过去了一千五百年。他愉快地站在悬崖边观察每一片从他眼前飘过的雪花那妙不可言的六角形。远处，迦勒底的建筑化成风雪中一片灰色的朦胧魅影，在这片晦暗闪烁的色块中，这个“世界某处正在发生的葬礼”依旧呈现在他的视觉范围里。

罗曼的私人物品和服装昨天就被打包好了。打包工作是马修和藤丸立香两个人独立完成的，他们耗费的时间未免略长了一些，可是等他们出来，房间依旧和他离开之前一模一样，只有因为缺水开始发焉的鲜花、开始散发出怪味的甜点，还有一些不小心滴在地板上的蜡烛油被清理干净了。

罗曼在他那份根本不成样子的遗嘱里倒是提出了要把自己的东西分给大家，无奈这遗嘱实在太不成样子，就连梅林读完也要叹气。你到底将那每年30万美金的年薪来去干什么了呀，Dr.罗曼。

他也确实没什么值钱的玩意儿，所有被提到的人纷纷选择放弃，只有那几个之前偶尔会借用医疗室的英灵，选择了接受医生留给他们的文件。

财富和名声本是虚妄，人间事兜兜转转只是螺旋，从未彻底改变。

木头会腐朽、玉石会风化，可是只要不去遗忘，离开的人就永远在我们身边。

包括诸如此类的葬礼祷告词也是重复千年的谎言罢了。昨天，还有今天的的迦勒底亚斯都因为人类的悲哀变成了忧郁的紫色，但是很快，这份悲伤会被冲淡，个体的痛感即便再深重，也会因群体的存在而被冲淡，最终退却，并化为无形。

葬礼上大家哀伤，但是都表现得极为克制、得体，所有人都觉得，在公众场合下讨论那些深刻的个人情感是失礼的，不亚于将心脏掏出来给他人赏玩。只能克制地、有序地，一一上前，左右手交叠在一起，对着那空无一物的棺献上鲜花与藏在心里的哀伤。可是今天悲伤到吃不下午饭的人不可能将自己饿死，他们总是会放下的，罗玛尼·阿其曼，你会选择让我过来就是一个错误。

“梅林先生您，似乎没有出席医生的葬礼。”那天下午，藤丸立香还是想方设法地堵到了他。凯西帕鲁格被他揣在外套里，一打照面便冲着他很凶地叫。

——哪怕失去知性也能逮到我吗！真是小看你了，凯西帕鲁格！

然而，见面没寒暄两句，少年便开门见山地提出了这样的诘问。

“哈哈，是觉得我这样很失礼吗？”

“倒并不是。只不过，梅林先生和罗曼医生是老相识吧。你如果能去的话，医生会很高兴的。”

少年现在倒是可以如常地提起那个之前只是听到都会让他骤然沉默的名字了。在经过一个人埋在被子里哭泣、莫名其妙地对着迦勒底一条再普通不过的走廊漱然落泪，和马修一起用塑料板铲去滴在地板上蜡烛油时一边安慰哭泣的少女一边自己也不小心抽泣出声后，他总算能够做到了。

“哈哈，你觉得他会希望我去他的葬礼吗？这个你倒是猜错了，我们只是孽缘而异。我之所以到这里来也只是因为他是我的客户，我的职责是负责在必要时将他的遗嘱交给达芬奇，而不是前来吊唁。葬礼这种私密的悲伤场合，还是留给你们这些和他关系更为亲昵的朋友们吧。”

“但是，最后一个和医生通信的人，其实是梅林先生你吧。”

“嗯，你看出来了，对吧。”梅林愉快地承认，“所罗门王对着圣杯许愿要以人类的肉体——一个再为普通不过，会衰老、会生病，熬夜熬多了会心悸，突然站起来还会头晕的人类的肉体，而当他选择放弃这个愿望，放弃了那具肉体，重新成为那个被他所放弃的所罗门王以便前往时间神殿支援你时，我只是做了举手之劳，让他至少在你面前能够稍微再多保持罗玛尼·阿其曼的面容多一会儿。”

藤丸露出苦涩的笑容。“原来是这样。那你觉得——”他犹豫了一会儿，最后还是选择将自己的问题提出来：“梅林先生会选择协助我们，是会觉得人类的历史很美丽的吧。那您纯粹以一个旁观者的角度来看，医生最后的选择是合理的吗？”

“就我这个旁观者角度来看，这只是一个通向结局的过程，远远不能说好也是坏。”梅林温和地纠正道。

“那么，并非旁观者，而是亲眼见证了那个男人的终焉的藤丸君，又是如何裁定的呢？”

“我尊重医生的选择。”

“真是个好答案呢。”

“对了，梅林先生，我们晚上准备开个甜点餐会，说实在的，来到迦勒底后我感觉自己对做点心还是有了些心得的，你也一起来吧！”

人理保障机构迦勒底亚斯的厨房是完全开放式的。他到食堂的时间有些晚了，可是看每个人面前的餐盘，却又让他怀疑这个什么甜点餐会才刚刚开始，只剩下还站在厨房岛台里的藤丸立香和马修·基列莱特一直在试着炒热气氛，劝大家尝尝巧克力曲奇和千层蛋糕。按理说，冬天是柑橘和草莓的季节吧，但是这里根本看不到任何应季的水果。大家虽然表面表现得很热情，但是反应寥寥。梅林倒是毫不在意，拿起一块饼干塞进嘴里。

“这不是很好吃吗！”他惊叹道，“原来那天放在达芬奇工坊里的曲奇是你烤的呀，我还准备向他打听一下商店地址呢！”

餐会结束时已经很晚了，藤丸和马修两个人请缨留下来收拾残局，梅林作为最晚来的那一个同样选择留下来当监工。开始时两个人还有说有笑，可是不知为何空气突然沉淀了下来，紧接着，少女的身体一侧紧贴着冰箱滑下去。她蹲在地上，用手臂抱紧膝盖，背部剧烈地颤抖。

“马修——”

“我、我没事！我只是——我也不知道。”少女仍旧蹲在地上，她背过身去，手背抵在了眼角。“当我看到——看到冰箱的时候就想到了某天晚上，在这里看到了——”

她说到后面有些哽咽。

对这件事，少女白天时倒是一点也不生气。

晚上就不一定了，在逮到了深夜偷蛋糕的贼后，她突然，觉得自己生气了。

医生已经很累了，让他睡四个小时应该是很明智的举动。她如此平复自己的心情。可是擅自消失这一点，即使背后主谋并不是他，也绝对不可以原谅！

所以这块蛋糕，没收。

“马修，我的好马修，就算是我半夜加班脑子也是需要糖分的，看在我之前总给你带小点心的份上，你就让我把蛋糕吃完吧！”

“不行，医生必须好好反省一番！你知道吗！我们当时都担心坏了！”马修说道。

医生举起双手表示投降。

“为了哄马修开心，看来今天我就饿着肚子加班吧！”他大度地说。

当一直陪伴着我们的人离开的时候，到底应该用怎样的表情面对？

如果人生来便要死亡，那是否需要从诞生之初就要开始做准备：我对我的寿命存在界限一事全权知情并充分认可这一决定。这件事，如果是马修那孩子的话，应该知道要怎么回答吧。

不过，即使是马修，现在的她依旧不知所措。人类那毫无由来的悲伤、后悔，以及由此生成的怪罪至自身的愤怒，总是呈现出黯淡的紫色，如肥皂泡一般从少女口中吐出，散发着甜美滋味的悲恸灰尘一般地轻轻溢满空气，在射灯的照射下变为舞台上的光束。

之前便说过，梦魔以人的梦境和感情为食，充满绝望的噩梦自然不说负面情绪尤为美味。但是此时，他选择任由那些情绪溢散开来，悲伤的女演员转回过身，她的舞伴沉默立于暗处，她继续对着唯一的观众独白：

“那一天白天罗曼医生突然消失了好久，我们也找了他好久，晚上看见他站在那里，打开冰箱，像是什么都没有发生一样，我就突然觉得——”

“——我现在在想，不过是在晚上偷吃一块蛋糕，为什么我要——如果他能笑着吃完那块蛋糕多好啊，如果他没有觉得不吃完蛋糕就能哄我开心多好呀，可是，冰箱里现在明明没有才没蛋糕，这里什么都没有——”

她没有把话说完，在场的另一个男孩子脸色却也暗淡了下去，攥紧了拳头，大拇指的指甲刻进了食指的指节上。

“马修，这不是你的错。”就在几个小时前才拯救了整个人类历史的男孩子代替少女否认了这件事，“我们，我们只是——”

只是人类一如既往地在想念着离开的人。

梅林在心里替男孩子把那句未能说出口的话讲了出来。

戏剧（电影）里角色的表现大可以情绪化，愤怒时必大声诘问，高兴时得引吭高歌，好让站于台下的观众能看清他们的一言一行，满满地品味出那些溢出的情绪。生活中不是社会人之间的感情远远比这些要玄妙，大家都在寻找一个微妙的平衡点，你可以哀伤，但不能过分，不能是一个装满水的气球猛地炸开，而只能是从气球口处将原本的束缚解开，让水流缓缓流出，最后留下一张小心翼翼的湿润的皮。

“作为见证了罗曼医生最后的英勇举措的人，我向你们保证哦，那个男人最后是笑着面对这一切、战胜这一切的。”藤丸立香笑着举起了大拇指，说道，一边悲伤的少女透过雾蒙蒙还沾着泪滴的镜片看向面前的少年。

前辈，你也不必像医生一样，故意哄我开心。

梅林继续在心里替女孩子把那句未能说出口的话讲了出来。

“……说起来，肚子饿了呢。”

“说实话，我也有点。”马修点点头，摘下眼镜用袖子抹抹眼角。少年对着她伸出手，两个人沉默地拖着手走向了餐厅。两个人的关系明明已经算是情侣，但是这个动作中却并不能产生和“爱情”相关感情的滋味。

5

其名为一，以下为魔法☆梅莉接受委托时的绝密记录。

2016/12/25 23:46:50

“梅莉亲，好歹我们都认识那么久了，就算再讨厌我，能不能麻烦你帮我做一件事”

2016/12/25 23:47:02

感觉不会是什么好事

2016/12/25 23:47:15

不要

2016/12/26 1:15:20

抱歉刚刚处理别的事情去了！

2016/12/26 1:15:29

都说了不要了

2016/12/26 1:16:01

不要这样呀梅莉亲！

在对方反复哀求、加码并死缠烂打后，网络偶像总算（看在金额巨大的劳务费的面子上）气哼哼地答应了。

“你这家伙！不要总是拿你自己的事情麻烦我，下次面对网络偶像时好歹聊聊和她有关的事情呀！”

梅莉是如此回复的，罗玛尼对着电脑上那行文字微笑一下，将事先拟写好的文件传给了网络对面那个人。

罗玛尼·阿其曼的房间很难简单概括是干净还是混乱，一方面因为确实时常有工作人员往来，不管再怎么累至少床铺和地板还是收拾成可以见人的模样。

可是，在替踏上人生的另一段旅程的医生打点行囊时，马修·基列莱特却突然想到：属于罗玛尼·阿其曼这个男人的东西是不是太少了？

房间里满满当当的都是文件和资料，还有大量的书籍。重要纸质文件早已归档，还有一些电子形式存储的资料移交给了特定的英灵。服装——医生没什么便服，遗产——更加谈不上。除此之外只剩下一个房间。一个被鲜花和甜点填满的房间。

而那天上午，由梅林先生带来、达芬奇亲亲自诵读的医生的遗嘱，也能听出医生在撰写时的忐忑。

是不是有点太张扬了？

是不是有点太自大了？

这样会不会不太好。

……

诸如此类的想法。他这十几年会不会一直在考虑着同样的事，那就是面对着人理的终结，面对着自身个体的死亡时，应该如何面对它。

但是时间远远比想象的流逝得要快的多。哪怕在内心中无数次排练、无数次设想，真正到达那一刻（那一天）的心情还是无比沉重。

随之，在之后的几天里，悲伤逐渐散去。大家的生活开始归于平静。

马修突发奇想拉着大家看起了电影。据她说，这是医生之前放给她看过的电影之一。

“是个很温柔的片子呢，希望马修——不，马修还是快乐地生活下去就好。”医生开始时如此说，后续却立马改了口。

那部电影原本改编自小说，小说的结局里，面对着迫切地需要一颗属于自己的心不然明天白天就会被诅咒烧死的埃米尔雷斯，遍体鳞伤的安妮霍尔选择摔碎瓶子，将那些被治愈的受伤的心归还给每一个忍饥挨饿的孤独的人，在趴下来在玻璃渣里反复翻找的埃米尔雷斯面前，少女撑起阳伞，借着夜风飘飘然升起，回到了她诞生的星球之上。

作者本意大约是想借此传达出要爱你的友邻之类的教义，但是电影却将其中的宗教元素完全撇除，唯独留下一个纯粹的爱情故事，那颗装满了心治愈了埃米尔雷斯，他最终发觉了自己对安妮霍尔的心意，王子和公主永远在一起，happy end。

从海盗湾下载的资源放完了，俄语的字幕，还好配音确实是英文。在片尾曲字幕开始滚动时，梅林突然开口，直接点名马修：

“来吧，提问，马修·基列莱特同学，你觉得小说和电影，哪种结局更好呢？”

“诶？我吗——我想想，应该是各有各的不好吧，虽然埃米尔雷斯先生确实欺骗了安妮霍尔，但是安妮霍尔也确实很爱他啊——”

“不！马修！”藤丸君看起来并不怎么喜欢这部电影，他甚至直接打断了马修的话：“作为前辈我要提醒你，那种知道自己生了一副好皮囊所以对着女孩子要么摆出忧郁脸装出受伤样子的男人从来都没有担当，可谓是世界上最糟糕的恋人，遇到这样的家伙就像遇到看起来信心满满但是话只说了一半的梅林一样千万得离得远远的！”

“诶？可是前辈是男生按道理来说应该不会有这些烦恼啊……”

“我目前是不会有，未来，大概也不会有吧，所以希望你也不要有！我们都回答完了，一直坐在那里笑嘻嘻地看着我们的梅林老师，你的标准答案是什么呢！”

“我倒是觉得，安妮霍尔，是个残忍且自私的女人。”

梅林的发言倒是颇具争议性。

“诶，可是她把面包和蜡烛都分给了一个人住的老奶奶啊——而且就算埃米尔雷斯先生那么过分地伤害她，她也一直爱着这个男人啊！”

是啊，就因为如此，看起来一直在付出、一直被伤害的人才是最残忍的。

为什么最后，永远只有那一个被神选择的，可以什么都不管地回到天上那颗星星里去呢？

愿睡去者长夜久安，做个好梦。

梅林将面前一口未动的曲奇饼倒回藤丸立香带过来时的口袋里。

6

“相信我，那位先生此时的悲伤大约不比我们稀少分毫，毕竟一直和Dr.罗曼并肩作战的，可是他啊。”梅林说道，“所以，不如我们给他一个惊喜。”

在播放完电影后，他们简单地开会商讨了一下“那件事”。最后众人分散开来，当再次聚首于召唤室时，藤丸立香带了一个纸盒子，打开一看，是一块草莓蛋糕。

“我第一次看到医生的时候，他在我现在住的房间里吃草莓蛋糕。”男孩子的语气里也颇有一些怀念。“当时其实我也挺饿的，又困又饿，所以跟他说话时我是一边吸溜着口水一边说的。”

“当时就觉得，真是个懒散的男人啊，啊可恶，我也想吃。”

“是以第一次见面时的东西为触媒吗？确实是个不错的想法。”梅林评价道。

假使罗玛尼·阿其曼足够缺乏供应他的灰色脑质运转的糖分，他倒是确实可能从召唤阵中现身。

而马修手里拿的是一本书。

那本红色的童话全集的封面快掉下来了，用胶带笨拙地粘了回去。做这个修补工作的人似乎不太擅长这些，所以粘胶的边缘都有翘起，胶面上粘了灰尘和一些白色的、细细的毛发。那些毛发的罪魁祸首也在召唤室里。藤丸突然发现芙芙竟然也会对一捏起来就吱吱作响的橡胶玩具球感兴趣，就特地弄来了一个，此时芙芙就像一只真正的小猫那样追在橡胶球后跑来跑去。

“这个是医生第一次给我读的书。”马修有些脸红。之前悲伤那美妙的滋味逐渐淡去，只剩下一点点淡淡的幸福和怀念。

“这个我可以看看嘛？”梅林说，马修将书递给了他。梅林将书翻开来。迦勒底在建立之初看样子是准备打一场耐久战，考虑到一些员工甚至可能会耗费大半辈子在这里，所以图书馆里除了专业书籍，还有不少童书。书的第三页上加盖了图书馆的蓝色印章，如今褪色成了黯淡的紫色，封底上则是一个粘贴上去的小纸袋，里面插着的借书卡只填了两个名字。写在上面的那一个，墨水同样褪色了，原本大约是翡翠一般的绿色，现在看起来则是余烬一样的淡黄色。下面的则是墨渍未干的马修·基列莱特。

“那么，梅林先生准备了什么呢？”

“我啊，我什么都不用准备哦。因为，现在站在你们面前的，可是受过所罗门王祝福的男人啊！”

梅林情绪激昂地说出这样的发言。却换来了少年少女满脸的疑惑。

“啊？你们见过吗？时间应该对不上吧。”

“是啊，大概差了两千年吧……啊！因为同样是千里眼所有者，所以在漫长的岁月里见过面了吗？”

“你不要描述得像见网友一样啊马修·基列莱特小姐，不过你答对了，确实如此。”

“那医生——不，所罗门王，当时给了您什么样的祝福呢？”

“那家伙啊，明知道之后我这辈子都要栽在之前被我骗过的女人手上，还要说些什么祝你永久欢愉不沦孤寂，祝你寻得所爱幸福美满，这样的屁话。”看起来，即使已经过去千年，梅林仍旧对这件事耿耿于怀。

“该怎么说——”

“考虑到后续发展，这样哪里拉胯扯哪里的祝福简直可以说是在缺德了。”

所以前辈，你之前跟我说的就是这样的男人吧，果然很过分呢，我记住了。马修对藤丸使眼色。

是啊！就是这种明明自己才是过错方自作自受了还要委屈巴巴的男人，千万不要被他们吸引住了！藤丸用力点头。

对于那二位的腹诽（以及为什么他们能够仅仅依靠眼神和一点点肢体动作就能传递如此复杂的信息这件事）梅林权当做视而不见，他自顾自地继续说下去：

“啊啊，真是受不了了，不过我还是要感谢他一点，我确实给自己找了个爱好，虽然也不知道到底用处多大就是了。”

“医生的话，大概是在……怜悯吧。”马修试着发言。

“还是不一样的。”梅林说，“神爱只有两种，恩典或者是怜悯，而被神塑造为王的所罗门持有的爱的机能同样只有两种，恩典与怜悯。”

“但是，他从未因为凡人的悲哀和无望而生成过骄傲，反而会因为凡人的喜乐和希望而产生希冀，以此终极的缺陷为生长点，罗玛尼·阿其曼这个男人才最终诞生了，这便是他充满缺陷的一生，明明不那么像人类，却一直试图去成为人类。”

蛋糕、童话书，还有站在召唤阵中央的白发魔术师都准备好了，梅林再次开口：

“好了，圣遗物都准备好了，御主，您不准备念出召唤词吗？”

之前一直平视前方的少年，肩膀突然垂了下去，他苦笑了两声，最终开口道：“其实，梅林先生，您是在骗我们的吧？”

“医生不可能回来了。所罗门王迄今为止所有的伟业，所有的奇迹，所有承泽的恩典与怜悯已经被他交还于上天了。”晦暗的室内，空气仿佛凝固住一样。马修用手指捂住鼻子，仿佛他们正身处于深海之中。藤丸立香深吸一口气，接下来说出的每一个字都像是在挤压着他的肺部。

“……这也是，为什么——我们是没法找回他的，结局就是这样了。为什么突然把我们拉到召唤室来这一点，请告诉我们实话，梅林先生，”

站在召唤阵当中的梅林望着大家，突然露出了调皮的笑容。

“哎呀，被发现了吗？”他爽快地承认，“不过这倒是一个相当漫长的故事呢。”

魔术师摇摇法杖，轻松地开始了他的演讲。

“……在你们修正特异点F回来之后，你们的罗曼医生就找上了我，倒不是要求我协助，是直接和我谈了个交易。我向迦勒底输送大量玛那，而他则保证给我一个御主，以实现我‘独立显现’一事的前提。作为“梅林”的个体是不会死亡的，所以签订契约的时间对于我而言并不存在意义，只要现在你提出召唤，我就会作为你的从者出现并和你签订契约。这样，在尘埃落定之后，我便能从那座塔里出来了。”

“所以——”马修打破了沉默，“梅林先生现在能站在这里，就像时空旅行者一样？”

“就像所有时空旅行者的最后结局一样。”

梅林纠正道。

“所有的一切最后只是为了让‘那个’交易达成，本应如此。但是——“他话锋一转。

“但是，请记住，也存在着些微的可能性，以上全部是我骗你的。最擅长这种小把戏的花之魔术师在骗局的内核里又藏入一颗裹上了‘骗局’外衣的糖果。人类最后的御主藤丸立香，想想在终局卡美洛大陆上发生的一切，你愿意赌一把这微乎其微的可能性，看看是否会有名为罗马尼阿其曼，功绩为挽救回烧成灰烬的人类史的英灵，响应你的召唤吗？”

人类最后的御主藤丸立香咬了咬嘴唇。他沉默着从一边的角落里拖出了一个纸箱，二话不说举起来对着梅林的方向整个翻了个个儿。其气势至强连梅林都为止咋舌。

“不——等等！好痛！这亮晶晶的小石头砸在身上怎么那么疼啊！？”

他当时是回答的：藤丸立香是一个很普通的人类。

花之魔术师提问：在漫长的时间中，你终于获得了一些作为人的心得吗？

啊，是的，没错。人类就是，一种再普通不过的，能够理所当然地体会同类的情绪，并在感情中脚踏实地生活的个体。因为他（藤丸立香）是这样的人，所以即使是思考后也会选择为他人奉献。我相信着会这样做的人类的知性，所以我觉得他可以信任。”

花之魔术师的千里眼，是以所有的“现在”为基点，通过遍览当下掌握所有情报，将无数个推测而出的“0.1秒后可能发生什么”反复叠加、计算形成的观测型未来视。在听完罗玛尼的计划后，他只是略加思忖，便同意了这个看起来特别不平等的交易。

“所以，这就是，结局了吗？”藤丸立香将纸箱推回原地，有些消沉地问道。

“对呀，没错。”梅林圆滑地回答。

“不如最后来补充一下之前忘记的自我介绍吧，你好，迦勒底的御主，你并没有千石沉船，我是梅林，人称花之魔术师，不用客气叫我梅林就好了，我不太喜欢拘谨。”

他伸了个懒腰，召唤室在被达芬奇改造前也只是间普通的办公室，所以梅林将窗帘拉开了，久违地，外边的天空边缘翻出一抹明亮的橙色。今天，就是极昼的最后一天了，这个白昼总算有了尽头。

“啊！说起来，之所以能在美洲大陆上愉快地看着你的肠子和肝脏都被炸出来也是多亏了作为人类的你今天的英勇举动哦。”他带着灿烂的微笑回头。

“——我的客户曾经对我说过，极昼结束那一天的黄昏是最美丽的，因为它预示着这片大地上最后也是最初的那个夜晚。”

梅林道，“现在看来，就和基列莱特小姐的那个不会降温的马克杯一样，他一如既往地没有说错。”

7

“哎呀，该怎么说呢，感觉你和之前比起来，稍微有点变了样。”

“……你是在隐晦地表达我看起来很憔悴吗？”

橘粉色头发的男人摘下了一直绑在手上的手套，揉了揉眼睛。

“什么呀，你在人间世生活了那么久，总算是学会听懂嘲讽了吗？”

时间已将近新年，海德堡大学仍在假期，宿舍楼里几乎空无一人，唯独一个房间的窗户是亮着的。魔术师从窗棂上轻巧地跳下，快活地落在方才一直伏案工作的男人身旁。

“不仅如此哦，花之魔术师，我可是几乎从零重新开始学习人类的知识的好吗。和你这种因为玩弄女人被关在塔里什么都没办法了解的男人不一样吧。”

罗玛尼·阿其曼不满地哼了一声，他口头一直在说话，但其实并没有抬头看过他，反而一直盯着自己面前的电脑屏幕，手也一直没停过。闲话少说，他虽然确实看起来挺“憔悴”，但是心情意外地不错。

“看来也学会了怎么讽刺别人嘛，不过我可不像你想的那么老土，因为要混入人群之中捕获食物，因特网之类的大哥哥我还是很擅长的哦。”

罗曼干笑两声。“真没看出来。”

“不过说起来，你到底为什么会出现在这里呀，你不是把自己关在没有出口的塔里赎罪了吗？”

虽然嘴巴上如此说道，但他似乎对“门窗紧锁的房间里会突然出现某个被关在世界上最遥远、最封闭的监狱里的男人”这件事一点儿也不奇怪。说到这里，他才总算看清了站在自己身边的半梦魔。他看起来还是老样子，随意散在身后的长发在护眼台灯的灯光下闪着温暖的光晕。

“就和你一样，出于无聊进行的学习总算有了点成果。‘看起来，在未来似乎存在着会召唤我作为从者的御主’，依靠着这样一个漏洞，我才能自由地在世界上奔跑，并来监督一下所罗门王的第二人生过得怎么样啊。”

“之前跟你说过吧，不要那样叫我了。”罗曼说道，但是出乎意料地，被老熟人这样称呼倒并没有让他生气。

“……当时我是这样说过的，对吧？”

“嗯。”魔术师高兴地表示赞同，“所以，作为人类到底感觉怎么样，有后悔过吗？”

“啊……真不好意思，其实到现在为止，在作为‘人类’这件事上，我并没有什么心得。”罗曼说话时会将根本没用上的钢笔抵在嘴唇上，眉头微微皱起，像是在思考着什么。“我已经没有时间可以浪费了，之前在电影院里混日子打工兼职放在现在简直不敢想，一切的一切看起来就像是试着在零散的句子拼凑成章一样，但是‘时间’能用来做什么，其实我也不是很清楚。能预见明天会发生的事情会让人奋进，但是预见太久之后的未来却只会让人厌倦吧——不，只要看清未来一眼，就像是电影院在片头之后直接播放结尾一样，开始一两次倒是可能有些新鲜，但是在不断补足中间过程的途中，总有一天是会厌倦的吧。”

梅林笑了两声，“因为没有可以说话的人，所以对着老对头也能抱怨起来吗，所罗门王噢。”

“都说了不要再那样叫我。”似乎意识到了自己突然的话多，罗曼嘟囔道，“我还是有可以聊天的人的，虽然没办法很深入地发展关系，他们似乎都觉得我有点儿——”

“古怪？”

“哪里有，就是社交生活太少了啦，我没时间浪费在派对上。”

“那就是不合群。”梅林点头，“那你是怎么对他们解释你的忙碌的？”

“当然是‘我想早点拿到学位’啊！”

“还真是个好借口啊。”

“算是吧。我和比利说过了，等我这边毕业了就去南极。”

“那个人理保障机构迦勒底亚斯？”

“嗯。”罗曼似乎很高兴和他说话时不用解释太多这一点，“之前在伊拉克那边待过一段时间，战争很残酷，能救下一个人让我感觉是好事，所以最后才决定来到这里啊。如果明年去了南极，相比起自己一个人瞎琢磨浪费时间，还是一个团队一起努力效率更高吧。不过啊，一个团队啊，伤脑筋……”

说到这里他的声音又小了下去，逮住这个空隙，梅林突然凑上前：“说起来你一直在忙活什么呢。”

“啊！不要突然凑过来啊！”

“学生？”

“也不算吧，那些是想要申请这个学校的人啦——好歹明年夏天结束后我也是个医学博士了，既可以帮助到别人还可以替自己赚点零花钱，这也没什么好指摘的吧。”

罗曼像是很紧张似的伸手将电脑拉向自己这边。

“你是担心我碰一下电脑就会爆炸吗？”看罗曼突然如此紧张觉得有趣，梅林便开始和他争夺起那台戴尔笔记本，手掌还故意按在罗曼的笔记本电源旁，吓得他大叫出声：

“我当然是在担心你这个老头子把我电脑关掉呀，笨蛋梅林！”他说着，将笔记本整个夺回，合起来抱在怀里。

“还是先担心担心你那些付外快的学生和你的同学发现你总是偷偷摸摸地刷一个logo上满是爱心和波浪号的奇妙网站吧”

“……其实你早就看到了吧！！！”

“‘提问：梅莉亲，请问要如何在社交、学业和睡眠之间进行平衡呢？答案：这种大学本科生才会提出的问题不要拿来浪费我的时间，这么大的人还做不到的话就去死吧’，哇，真是厉害的咨询师呢！”

“……是可以做网络心理咨询的虚拟偶像。”罗曼小声地纠正。

“月收费那么贵，但看起来根本就不专业啊！”

“都说了！这个好歹算个人隐私啊！你不要抢走电脑擅自就看人家的聊天记录啊，”

“可以进行网络咨询的虚拟偶像？莫非这就是你说的可以说话的朋友？”如同所罗门断案中的结果，作为那台笔记本最亲最爱的父亲，罗曼根本不忍心下大力气抢夺，所以之前的赢家仍旧是赢家，梅林一边翻看着他的私密心理咨询记录，一边继续兴致勃勃地询问。

“你那些觉得你很不合群的同学怎么认为的？”

“我们就不能暂时调过这个话题吗！”

他的耳垂红了，几乎和耷拉在一边那软绵绵的发卷一个颜色了。害羞这种情绪尝起来是像草莓，很适合现在这个季节。

“你快回去吧，回你的阿瓦隆去，海德堡不欢迎你！”

罗曼气势汹汹地将梅林从自己的书桌前拉开。

“别赶我走啊！啊，对了，是不是马上要圣诞节了？我来给你写一张贺卡吧！”

“圣诞节已经过了，明天就是31号了，要写也写贺年卡啊你这个干花包脑袋！”

罗曼气哼哼地叉着腰，看着梅林在他的宿舍里四处翻找。罗曼不准他用自己的文具，这使得梅林不得不在自己的记忆里大海捞针似的翻找，最后好不容易从抽屉深处抽出一只笔尖外翻弯曲的旧钢笔，顺带一提，这支钢笔属于1974年的一个坏脾气的巴伐利亚人，前段时间因为糖尿病住院了。那只笔只是被梅林拿在手里，随便敲敲桌面，笔尖就自己把自己给掰回了原来的位置，笔头上干掉的墨水斑点也重新变得湿润。而另一边，团成团的废纸自动舒展开来，上面的字迹也逐渐变淡，当它天鹅一般滑翔至梅林手中时，已经是一张崭新的纸了。

“魔术。”一直看这一切的罗曼感叹道，语气里颇有些怀念的意思，“不过现在看起来更像是魔法。你看过那个吗——”

“如你所见，尊贵的威尔士王妃为我聘请的是私人家教，况且我也没蓄过络腮胡子——是的，是魔术，对于曾经的魔术王来说，不过雕虫小技罢了。”梅林道。

那张纸在他的手中不断变换着自己的形状，最后稳定了下来，变成了市面上最常见的贺年卡款式，就是那种得把所有你想说、想着的话，都写在内侧，最后再把它整个封起来寄给别人的东西。

“我——不，所罗门生前并没有用过魔术。”罗曼说，“利用那个人赐予的智慧和指环制御异教的魔神、并迫使它们为自己所用，这样的，真的是魔术吗？成为魔术王不过是后人的牵强附会罢了。”

“不要总是急着否定自己嘛。反正，所罗门王还是可以使用魔术的吧。”

不管梅林到底准备耍什么花招，他现在倒是已经全部准备好了，正将胳膊肘搁置在桌面上，下巴杵在手心里望着他。之前的贺年卡用浅蓝色的丝带将两页束在一起，乖乖地压在台灯下面。

“……是可以的。所罗门，可以的。”

“不打算用吗？”

罗曼没有回答，他只是叹了口气，然后像是突然想起了什么一样，哪怕还坐在自己床上也用脚尖够远了去踢梅林：“你呆太久了，给我回阿瓦隆！还有那条带子你也把它拿走，绑回你的魔杖上去。”

“圣诞贺卡必须得有点装饰啊，罗玛尼～”

“好歹也说明一下是贺年卡啊。”

“那就是迟到的补偿。”

“想看着我像电影里一样骑着法杖飞走吗？”

“不想。”

梅林赶在罗曼关窗之前将手垫在了窗缝里。见光是拼力气根本比不过这么个筋力B的近战法师，罗曼微微撅起了嘴，露出苦恼的神色。

“那行，你飞吧。”

“好的，圣诞快乐。”

“都说这句话说晚了你就是不听！好歹说声新年快乐呀！”

2010年10月，作为（挂名）创始人之一的罗玛尼·阿其曼抵达南极，正式入职人理保障机构迦勒底亚斯，职位为医疗部门主任。

同年11月，第二次英灵召唤实验成功，同月，罗玛尼·阿其曼对其担任试管婴儿个体、拟似从者马修·基列莱特的专属医师提出申请并得到批准。

12年7月，迦勒底亚斯第三次英灵召唤实验成功。当月底，形象为蒙娜丽莎的人偶完工，寄宿在既是御主、又是灵基的人偶之上，莱昂纳多达芬奇，“万能之人”正式成为迦勒底成员之一。

2014年，前任所长马里斯比利阿尼姆斯菲亚因意外去世（对外宣称如此），其千金继承迦勒底亚斯继续担任所长一职。

2015年，噩梦开始其漫长的、为时一年的前奏。

然后是2016年，首次灵子转移作战——特异点F结束后，在空无一人的管制室里，罗玛尼·阿其曼拿出了那枚信封，他犹豫许久，最后解开了那条浅蓝色的丝带，像是对着空气喃喃自语一般地呼唤：

“花之魔术师，我可能，需要你的帮助……”

8

其名为二：这里不妨稍微解释一下罗曼先生的存款问题

收件时间：2010/1/1 00:00:00

发件人：最可爱的梅莉亲☆[备注]

主题：null

这个月的咨询费。以及：谨祝2010年新年快乐.

发送时间：2010/1/1 00:05:43

收件人：最可爱的梅莉亲☆[备注]

主题：新年快乐！

谢谢梅莉亲的祝福！新的一年也要一起加油哦！

又及：

你们这咨询费到底是怎么算的啊！

不是按月吗！我记得前几天才付的第一个月的钱啊！

他倒是没有又被自己的宠物逮到了一次——可是毕竟现在他拥有了御主，多亏那个男人当成交换对象的多管闲事，梅林没办法对着自己的御主“梅林先生，我有一事相求！”的哀求坐视不理。

当他再次出现在藤丸立香的房屋里时，少年脸上的焦急凝滞了，转而变成了狂喜：“所以，梅林先生，您也会听从这道令咒的指令吗！”

“不，这玩意对我没用，况且你手背上令咒的魔力大约还有35%来自于我。”

“行吧。”少年垂下了头，更加详细地说出了他的请求。

少年拥有着幸福的过去。

开明温柔的父亲和母亲、友爱互助的同学，不算特别富有但是也绝不穷困的家境。一点属于自己的小爱好，一点属于自己的小特长，一点属于自己的小烦恼。他本会在如此温柔的环境下健康长大，但是一切的一切就在那一天被扭转了。当他在六千米海拔的高峰上醒来时，身上唯一属于过去的藤丸立香的，就是他自己的手机。

“现在要和家人报平安吗？说起来这里到底是在哪里啊，我是在西藏吗？这种地方会有信号吗——啊，西藏说不定真的会有呢。说起来我还没出过国呢，国际漫游到底怎么用啊。”就在这样的犹豫之下，少年放弃了和家人说话的最后机会。在随后的一年里，他将手机的相册看了一遍又一遍。

过生日时吃着自己努力练习才最终完美烤出的蛋糕露出幸福微笑的母亲、因为打赌输了所以被惩罚用鼻子吃面条的自己以及搭档的二传手、监考的国文老师因为太困了在讲台上打瞌睡的模样、还有父亲发给他让他练习后早点回家的短信。

以及最后一张，那张还没来得及发到社交网站上的，站在献血车前的自拍：“我想帮助大家！”

他之前是准备这么写的。

现在也是一样。以及——

“我想更多地了解罗玛尼·阿其曼这个人。”少年坚定地说着。

“你觉得自己不够了解他吗？”

“虽然我一直这么说，‘我能够理解你’。但是人类理解的人类，也仅仅只是一个侧面，一段感情吧。直到现在，我还是什么事情都会和父母亲说，也和他们关系亲密。但是我认为，他们了解的并不是所有的我，我所了解的他人，也仅是和他们共同的部分。”少年一如既往给出了优秀的回答。“说是了解，但是最后只是想要更多地想要通过这种方式纪念他而已。”

“你想用来纪念Dr.罗曼的东西，反而可能是他最想毁灭掉的黑历史啊，即使是这样你也选择这么做吗？”梅林跃跃欲试地回答。

“我要看。”藤丸回答，“说起来梅林先生你为什么这么兴奋啊。”

“啊啊，对不起，失态了。”梅林说，“我们就开始吧！”

留言起始于2009年的平安夜。

2009/12/24 游客：请问您是可以提供心理咨询的虚拟偶像魔法☆梅莉吗？

2009/12/24 Magica☆Merily：嗯嗯！欢迎来到魔法☆梅莉主页，这里将为您提供最大胆♡最贴心♡得服务哦！

2009/12/24 游客：感觉不太靠谱的样子……啊，算了，能说明一下背后回复是人类还是程序呀？

2009/12/24 Magica☆Merily：当然是人类啦！你在想什么歪脑筋啦！不愿意就走开啊，讨厌死了。

2009/12/24 游客：诶，生气了啊

2009/12/25 Roman：对不起！刚才去注册了一个账号，如果是人类的话，可以聊聊看嘛？

2009/12/25 Roman：以及，祝圣诞快乐！

“之前说过吧，通过网络，梦魔甚至可以连文字里的情感也一并吃掉。”

“……抱歉并没有听过。”藤丸立香小心翼翼地回答。

他们现在正一起坐在藤丸自己的卧室里，面对着的则是他借来使用的电脑，屏幕上赫然便是banner被各种爱心和音符装饰得花里胡哨的某虚拟偶像公式站网页页面。

“好吧，那我就再仔细解说一遍。”梅林看起来一点儿也不像个现代社会人，但是电脑操作倒是意外地顺溜，“我的母亲，是掌控着威尔士土地的男人的妃子，而我的父亲，则是那片土地上众精灵的王，所以，虽然对外保持游离于人类世界之外、仅属于大地的精灵的姿态和血统，但是我也是有着人类的知性和个性的哦。”

就是唯独缺少一些道德观和价值观。

“藤丸君，你到底有没有意识到梦魔之子在精神世界中嬉戏这件事的真正含义啊？”

“我错了，梅林先生，请您继续。”

“所以你看。”梅林并没有明说，他只是静静地坐在那里，鼠标指着留言板上的留言，电脑屏幕上属于罗曼的部分就消失了，唯独留下了虚拟偶像的回话，在缺少了一问一答的对象后，虚拟偶像的发言就像对着空气的独角戏，竟然显示出几份滑稽来。

“……感觉，好厉害。”藤丸立香咋舌。

少年盯着电脑屏幕发呆，然后他继续向后看，最后向沉默的梅林提问：

“说起来，我一直有一个问题。”他问，“人类的感情对梦魔来说，是食物还是能量呢？感情在被摄入之后，是会被消化还是被储存呢？”

“坦白而言，人类的感情对梦魔这个种族并没有什么用。”梅林倒是老老实实承认了，“这个种族的食物只能是梦境和人类的体液。而吞噬情感就像眼睛看到颜色，鼻子闻到香气，舌头品尝到滋味，实际上只是一瞬之间的无聊感受。”他停顿了一下，等待御主思考后给出回应。

“……但是，能感受到，毕竟还是会有不一样的吧。”藤丸立香答道。

这便是纯粹的人类的思维方式。以己度人但又目光狭隘，因为无法永生而否认永生，因为无法全知而否认全知，冒昧地将这种廉价的怜悯安置在每一个非人类的个体上，但是，也正因为如此，这弱小的种族最终的结局才格外的吸引人。

所以梅林干脆地否定，“其实并没有什么不一样。”

“是这样呀，看来作为人类的我并不能跳脱出自己的身份去理解呢。”少年爽朗地接受了这份不足。

在世界回归原点之后，他们将这些年的聊天记录重新翻看了一遍，操纵鼠标的自然还是梅林，而藤丸立香只是见证着那些属于罗曼的词句在网页上焚烧殆尽。最后几条留言就发生在几天前，2016年的12月31日，魔法☆梅莉在网页上对着罗曼气急败坏地破口大骂，其言辞之迫切，用语之激烈，已经足够让任何被攻击的人都生气了。可是罗曼只是选择一概接受，并什么都不说。

“好了，已经到这里了，后面真的什么都没有了哦。”梅林说，他擅自关掉了网页。那一瞬间，他注意到一件事，可是他并不知道自己的御主发现了没有。

在关闭网页的瞬间，梅莉的责骂少掉最后一句话：“你还是准备瞒着什么都不说吗？”

真是出人意料，这个伪装出来的梅莉的“感情”竟然也有可以食用的部分。

大约罗玛尼·阿其曼这个人就是现世的皮革马利翁，梅林以为自己陪伴他演了一出戏，但是在他长久的维特甘测试下，真的从没有感情的梦魔处，为自己人生的最后一瞬间，，创造出了“那样”的魔法梅莉。

他在发送完文件后就开始碎碎念，梅莉亲，可能以后我就不能来看你的直播了，还是开掉你那个讨厌鬼经济人吧。

而在此一年多之前，他在同一房间差不多的位置上又说过，花之魔术师，我想请你帮个忙，浅蓝色的丝带缠在他的手指上。

虚拟偶像回复道：作为被创造物开除自己的创造者，即使以她这种大胆风格甜心魔法少女来看，也未免太大胆了些。

花之魔术师如约而至。新年快乐。他笑眯眯地说，罗玛尼·阿其曼，那你的代价是什么？

罗玛尼·阿其曼对她说了自己的计划。

罗玛尼·阿其曼对他说了自己的计划。

然后梅林对罗曼说，你到迦勒底亚斯之后，反而变成了一个彻头彻尾的乐观主义者。

罗曼说：我要是真的能做到乐观主义，今年为止的总睡眠时间大概会多上一百个小时吧——不，这个估算时间还是乐观了一些。然而他做的所有的一切都是为了现在这一刻。

与此同时，全世界大约仅800人那已经恢复正常的twitter界面上倒是弹出一条不怎么起眼的更新：魔法☆梅莉官方帐号从2016年12月29日开始停止运营，以下网站永久性停止更新，非常感谢各位少爷、小姐这些年的关注和支持。

以后应该也不会有机会再见了吧。

9

来说说有关那个男人的梦的故事吧。

“这就是日本的偶像文化吗？还真是厉害呢！”罗玛尼刚刚从人群中挤出来，几根已经不怎么亮的闪光棒并在一起，一同抓在右手中，他的胸口仍旧因为激动而剧烈起伏。他看着面前端坐在化妆镜前的“少女”，露出了局促而又羞怯的神情。

时间回转到两小时前。不管是在哪个国家罗玛尼·阿其曼这个人都根本算不上矮。但是恰好圣杯给他捏的肉体是属于那种一劳累就会砰砰掉秤的类型，恰好恰好他的工作又忙得惊人，在一群嘶吼着タイガー！ファイヤー！サイバー！ファイバー！ダイバー！バイバー！ジャージャー！身体胖墩墩还满是汗臭味面目模糊的一般型偶像宅之中他就像是汽车餐厅门口的充气跳舞人一样风雨飘摇。

但是只有梦里的罗玛尼才知道，自己和那位在舞台上又唱又跳的虚拟偶像私下里也是好友，在人理拯救成功的2017年，罗马尼阿其曼收到邀请，飞往日本参加魔法☆梅莉的专属live——至少梅林是这么设置这场梦境的。

但是毕竟罗曼融入能力惊人，等到第三首歌时他已经能跟上那些人的节奏一起喊Tiger!Fire!Cyber!Fiber!Diver!Viber!JaJa!了。

……也不知这种梦是好还是乱来。

等到演唱会结束时，罗曼努力地在一群放声大哭以及疯狂发表不当言论的肥宅间逆着人潮穿行，兴致勃勃地拿起预先留给自己的工作人员证件，来到了后台。

“说起来，这还是我第一次见到你呢。”罗曼说道，视线转向了侧边，右手小指轻轻地挠了挠下巴，他现在已经不必时时刻刻戴着手套了。

“嗯哼❤那么，罗曼君满意今天的梅莉亲吗，有没有大惊失色？有没有觉得稍微有点点熟悉，有没有觉得和之前完全不一样呢？”

“啊，为什么突然会问这一些……”罗曼还没说完，胳膊就被任性的虚拟偶像抓住，往外面拖。出乎意料但是又情理之中，罗曼基本没有还手的力气，就这样一直被拉扯着，然后倒在一片松软的草地上。

“说起来，这里为什么有草地……”

“因为武道馆外就是一大片草地。”

梅莉蛮横地回答，毕竟梦境向来不讲理，一切的无逻辑与无意识才能构建出梦的甜美。

“这里还会有蓝天和鸟儿。”

“嗯，是啊，一定是这样的。”罗曼笑着表示伸出一只手挡在眼前，在他之上，是湛蓝到让人忍不住落泪的天空，虽然四周望去是无垠的草地，但是意外地隐约可以听到鸟叫声。

看来今天也是个好天气。

“还想要看看别的吗？这里都有哦。不过，如果你想要数星星的话，这里倒是做不到。”

“不，这样已经足够了。”

“说，‘我还想看到一座白色的、悬浮在空中，只在顶端露台上有一扇小窗的塔’。”

“好的好的，我明白了，我还想看到一座白色的、悬浮在空中，只在顶端露台上有一扇小窗的塔。”

虚拟偶像满意地点头，在其身后，那座漂浮于空中的塔浮现出身影，绿色的湖水、绵延的山川、在塔尖之上永不坠落的太阳同样现身于其间。

“这里很美吧。”虚拟偶像喃喃自语着。

“但是很孤单吧，你。”男人温柔地笑着，回答道。

“呐，罗曼君。”虚拟的偶像膝盖跪在松软的草地上，凑了过去，

橘粉色头发的男人则是温柔地低叹一声作为回答。

“……在你眼中，魔法☆梅莉究竟是怎样的模样呢？”

魔术师的幻术可以欺骗人类的眼睛和大脑，在荒芜的寂土上搭出巨大的城砦，喝退压境的敌军，也能化于无形的数据，瞒骗过摄像头和电子计算机的“眼睛”和“大脑”。

可是人类，还有另一双不停转动的“眼睛”，另一颗思考的大脑。魔法梅莉便是如此的造物，是连一层空壳、一副皮囊都没有的，仅仅由人的心灵喜好投射出外在形象的最新网络诈骗术。

不过虽说是如此，因为要和那个不再是grand caster的男人较劲，想要他注意就得将广告投放在他能看得见的地方，而在所罗门王这个培养皿上脱胎而出的家伙恰好又是个比较乏味的人——

截止人理烧却的前一秒，运营时长超过5年的魔法☆梅莉的官方vtuber账号follower仅有800出头，甚至够不上底边管人的最低标准。其中付费用户仅一人，作为幕后运营，他倒是不必在意营收之类的俗物，罗玛尼上供给他的财布足够支付他的服务器费用从人理烧却到复原再进入冰箱冷藏至合适程度并被放学后纷至沓来的异星神明吞吃入腹三百回了——哦呀，刚刚似乎不小心透露了什么很可怕的情报呢呢☆

好啦，今天的魔法☆梅莉时间就到这里了，各位少爷、小姐，祝君有个好梦。

“……在你眼中，魔法☆梅莉究竟是怎样的模样（形象、人格、阵营）呢？”

不列颠诸王的辅佐人在此再次诘问人类的第二位王、被万能之主赐予无穷智慧的所罗门。

“我眼中的梅莉吗——”

男人躺在日光流溢的草地上，双手摊开，呈现一个舒服又伸展的姿势，仿佛要将这美丽仿佛彼世的世界净搂入怀中。虚拟偶像以膝着地，跪坐于他头前不过半寸之地，两只手腕按在他肩膀两侧，目光自上而下地凝视着眼前的人。

是绿色的。梅林想。

那个男人的眼睛是绿色的。

“大部分时候性格恶劣得过分，难得才会温柔一点，不过刚开始那几年，我也没什么人可以说话啦——不管怎样，还是感谢这些年来你一直陪着我。”

绿色的，仿佛春天的湖水一般。眼睛下虽然有黑眼圈和干纹但是巩膜却意外地湿润而有神采，他一边说话，一边认真而又温柔地回望着自己。

“不要岔开话题。胆小鬼！”

“啊啊，梅莉亲，不要突然用看垃圾一样的眼神看着我呀！！等等，你刚刚问的是模样对吧——可是，梅莉就是梅莉啊，最应该明白梅莉是何等模样的人不就是梅莉你吗——”男人慌张地辩解道。

绿色的，仿佛春天的湖水一般。他的眼睛，慌乱和喜悦时眼睛都会绽放出别样的光芒，这大约便是罗玛尼·阿其曼这个男人的生存方式吧。

那是一个春日的午后，他擅自借用了一艘轻便小船，在有着妖精之湖的美称LlynTegid（Bala Lake）里荡舟歌唱。他一边唱，一边感觉那小船似乎正被无形的漩涡所吸引。尽管梦魔当时还年幼（说来惭愧，以作为梦魔来看，他现在也是年幼可人的小正太）早已熟知这片水域里生活着名为teggie的妖精，而他正是个热衷于将计就计的人，于是干脆扔下船桨，向后一仰，头搁置于船首的麻绳堆上，翘起腿开始打盹。那小船像是浮于水盆中的花，浮浮沉沉，飘飘荡荡，最后竟于在湖中心停了下来。此时梅林才起身，看向水面。

结果可想而知，那湖水绿得惊人、澄澈如镜，他在水中看见了所罗门王的模样。

“……那，现在，梅莉还生我气吗？能原谅我吗？”罗曼小心翼翼地道歉，他犹豫着向面前的虚拟偶像伸出了手，就像刀尖探入水中。

“那现在，我们算和好了，对吧。”30岁的男人说着说着突然笑了起来。

而他在罗曼那微笑的眼中看见了自己的样子。那个笑着的男人对着自己伸出了手，像是在等待着他/她接下来的回答。

“以后还可以继续在一起吗——”

10

说到底，虽然一直叫嚷着个人隐私问题，可是大家确实是给罗曼先生的个人隐私留下了最后一份尊重的。没有人过问他的邮箱密码，虽然只要想要，他们都能破开那个密码，罗马尼阿其曼的员工工号加上123，简单到不行。

所以一直到最后，这个邮箱里仍旧有一封邮件处于未读状态。

状态：未读

收件时间：2016/12/31 22:34:15

发件人：最可爱的梅莉亲☆

主题：新年快乐

虽然不止是早了些，甚至可能还晚了点。依旧还是在此谨祝客户罗玛尼·阿其曼2017年新年快乐。

于2016年12月26日承接的委托拟于今日此时开始执行。

你忠实的

魔法☆梅莉 经纪人 上

这里不会有告别

只是之后，灯光暗了下去

Hægt, Kemur Ljósið


End file.
